The objectives of this program are twofold: 1. Sustain and extend a collaboration among participants in an interdisciplinary program that will provide a broad, integrated approach to cancer research with emphasis focused on the cell plasma membrane. 2. Characterize the regulatory features of membrane structure and function that operate in communicating and controlling events of the proliferation process. To accomplish these goals we are integrating the highly relevant areas of expertise contributed by the program participants. The research areas covered include: thermodynamic and physical characterization and membrane phase transitions, regulation of cellular transport, regulatory roles of cyclic nucleotides and their metabolism, cellular and molecular recognition, intercellular communication through gap junctions, biological effectors of cell movement, chemical composition and ultrastructure of the membrane, immunological aspects of cellular responses, and virus induced membrane alterations. These investigations are utilized in defining the characteristics of membrane and cellular function associated with malignant transformation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Goldberg, N.D., Haddox, M.K., Nicol, S.E., Glass, D.B., Sanford, C.H., Kuehl, F.A., and Estensen, R., "Biological Regulation through Opposing Influences of Cyclic GMP and Cyclic AMP: The Yin Yang Hypothesis." Advances in Cyclic Nucleotide Research, (Greengard, P. and Robison, A.G. eds.) 5, 307-330 (1975). Hill, H.R., Estensen, R.D., Quie, P.G., Hogan, N.A., and Goldberg, N.D., "Modulation of Human Neutrophil Chemotactic Responses by Cyclic 3',5'-guanosine Monophosphate and Cyclic 3',5'-adenosine Monophosphate." Metabolism 24, 447-456 (1975).